Inconsistencies/"White" Trailer
"White" Trailer #Model - When the fight begins, Weiss Schnee has her scar at about 1:05–1:06. However, in every shot where her left eye is visible between 1:07 and 2:07, there is no visible scar. When she first starts bleeding at 2:07, there is no scar, but as the blood flows down her cheek, the scar appears. From then on, the scar is visible next to the blood. #Model - At 1:01, the Arma Gigas does not have a sword in its hand, however, in the next shot, a sword appears in its hand. #Model - During four different shots at 1:18, 1:20, 1:23, and 1:24, multiple Dust slots in Myrtenaster are red. This is most likely an earlier version of Myrtenaster's model, from before Monty Oum decided to color code Dust. #Model - During the instance where Weiss is punched by the Arma Gigas, Myrtenaster can be seen on her side. It appears back in her left hand as she stands back up. #Animation - At 1:45, a constraint cube can be seen in Weiss' right hand. #Animation - Between 2:12 and 2:18, Myrtenaster's blade goes from glowing red to lacking the glow, to the former, then the latter, twice. #Model - At 2:18, directly after blocking the Arma Gigas' attack and when Weiss begins using ice Dust, she has blood on her face, as she should. However, at 2:23, after freezing the Arma Gigas' feet and looking up, the blood is gone. At 2:24, when she is on the armor's sword, the blood is back again, but then it vanishes again at 2:27 after jumping off the sword, only to reappear, for good, at 2:31. #Animation - At 2:26, during the small instance where Weiss swings Myrtenaster to disarm the Arma Gigas, the sword she was standing on is gone, while the camera still does a full 360-degree turn, despite the fact she traveled straight and is not spinning anymore. #Animation - At 2:29, the Arma Gigas is shown with its back to the wall of the castle, while Weiss is in the center of the room. In the next shot with the Arma Gigas, it is shown to be in the center of the room, running at Weiss, who is farther back than where she was before. In the final shot before Weiss launches the Arma Gigas, it is then shown charging at her from the side of the room. #Animation - As the Arma Gigas falls back to the floor after Weiss' fatal blow, it is shown to have had white glowing smoke flowing from its joints. In the shot where it finally hits the floor and shatters, this smoke is gone completely. Image Gallery Weiss-scar.png|(1) A scar is visible at the very beginning. Wtrailer no scar collage.png|(1) A collage of 10 different shots where no scar is visible. Wtrailer weiss scar appears.gif|(1) Slow motion gif showing the scar appearing as the blood flows down Armour with no sword.png|(2) Sword is not present WhiteTrailerIncon1.png|(2) Sword is present in less than 1 second in the next shot Wtrailer red myrtenaster1.png|(3) Multiple red Dust slots Wtrailer red myrtenaster2.png|(3) Multiple red Dust slots Wtrailer red myrtenaster3.png|(3) Multiple red Dust slots Wtrailer red myrtenaster4.png|(3) Multiple red Dust slots WhiteTrailerIncon4.png|(4) Note Myrtenaster on her left hand (1:39) WhiteTrailerIncon5.png|(4) Red circle indicates Myrtenaster is now on her side (1:42) WhiteTrailerIncon6.png|(4) As Weiss gets back up, Myrtenaster is back in her left hand (1:45) WhiteTrailerIncon7.png|(5) Constraint cube in Weiss' right hand WhiteTrailerIncon8.png|(6) The initial red glow surrounding Myrtenaster WhiteTrailerIncon9.png|(6) Myrtenaster stops glowing 1002 White Trailer 4111.png|(6) Myrtenaster begins glowing again WhiteTrailerIncon11.png|(6) The glow is gone once again wtrailer after blocking.png|(7) She's bleeding wtrailer inconsistency no blood1.png|(7) Her blood is gone 1002 White Trailer 4362.png|(7) Blood is back wtrailer inconsistency no blood2.png|(7) Blood is gone again wtrailer weiss myrtenaster.png|(7) Blood is back again WhiteTrailerIncon14.png|(8) The sword is gone from beneath Weiss' feet WhiteTrailerIncon15.png|(9) The Arma Gigas, immediately after the disarming blow, by the wall WhiteTrailerSC4.png|(9) Another shot of the same event WhiteTrailerIncon16.png|(9) The Arma Gigas, now in the center of the room WhiteTrailerIncon17.png|(9) And now it is coming from the wall 1002 White Trailer 5239.png|(10) The Arma Gigas' white smoke, emitted from the armor's joints and holes WhiteTrailerIncon21.png|(10) And the smoke is gone Category:Trailers Category:Inconsistencies Category:Volume 1